Vienna converter configuration is one of the many configurations used for converting three phase AC power to DC power. Because of advantages such as active power factor correction, the Vienna converter has become a popular converter in the field of power electronics. Many control schemes are generally known in the field, offering various features and advantages.
All known converters of this type employ digital control electronics that execute dedicated software or control electronics that execute dedicated firmware for controlling the active switches of the power section of the converter. Almost all of them use a technique known as D-Q conversion. They also have the ground or zero volt rail of the control circuit connected to the center terminal of the series connected filter capacitors at the output of the converter.